La vérité parmi nos mensonges
by Dream's steam
Summary: Anne est abusée par Thomas depuis qu'il a découvert qui elle est vraiment. Il menace de tuer Athos. Anne finit par commettre l'irréparable, et vous savez ce qu'Athos fit ensuite. Des années plus tard, Athos découvrira-t-il la vérité parmi leurs mensonges ? Attention : automutilation, viols sous entendus.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !** (y'a du monde sur ce fandom ? ok je vais pas me plaindre le pire c'est sûrement The magicians. sérieusement, regardez cette série et aidez moi à faire quelques fic en fr, parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien :'( bref. La c'est The musketeers dont on parle )

Donc, j'ai déjà écrit quatre chapitres, sauf que je les ai écrit sur papier... Donc en ce moment même je suis en train de m'embêter à les recopier, et je déteste recopier XDD bref, tout ça pour dire que je prend de l'avance avant de poster, mais n'arrive pas à résister, **j'ai besoin d'avis** , d'encouragement, ou même de gens pour me dire que c'est pourri et qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose... Même si ce serait pas gentil ' j'y peux rien si j'ai des idées bizarres !

 **Je vais aborder des sujets graves comme le** **viol** **et** **l'automutilation** , quoique n'espérez jamais lire un viol décrit dans cette fic, c'est juste trop malsain. Je les sous entendrai, et tant mieux si je les sous entend pas assez bien, je suis très pudique pour ce qui concerne ce genre de violences, donc ne vous attendez pas à frémir d'horreur devant une scène de viol décrite, enfin bref. je parle trop.

 **Donc, les codes. Des fois, bien que l'histoire soit à la troisième personne, nous entrons dans la tête des personnages, et donc lisons leurs pensées. Elles sont codées par ça : / pensées /**

et non pas en gras, parce que ça attire l'oeil et c'est comme ça que je m'auto spoile des fic... enfin bref.

Je rajouterai peut être des codes au fur et à mesure, et je m'excuse pour ce roman, je met toujours en gras ce qui est réellement important dans mon monologue ^^'

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez... Ah et, une dernière chose : **si la fic commence avant la pendaison d'Anne** , que je ne nommerai milady que plus tard, donc faites le moi remarquer si j'ai fait une gaffe.. **Elle continuera pendant la série, pour s'achever à peu près en même temps que la fin de la saison 3,** bien que je ne pense pas réécrire chaque épisode ou quoi que ce soit. Vous verrez x)

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien, sauf la fanfiction, ne m'appartient. J'ai envie de dire heureusement, je suis cruelle avec les persos !**_

 **oOoOoOo**

Anne vivait une vie si heureuse. Son passé dans les rues était oublié, inconnu de tous.

Son mariage avec Athos, compte de la Fère, avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie et elle s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Une belle journée d'été, un sourire si lumineux, celui de l'amour de sa vie. Des fleurs bleues dans ses cheveux, de douces lèvres sur les siennes, de soyeuses mèches brunes et sauvages chatouillant son cou, et toutes les horreurs de son passé oubliées, comme si elles ne referaient jamais surface.

Dans son lit, Anne laissa échapper un rire sans joie au souvenir de sa naïveté. Lors de son mariage elle ne s'était pas un instant inquiétée du regard brillant et impénétrable de Thomas, le petit frère de son mari.

Thomas était un jeune homme timide et réservé, mais très affectueux avec sa fiancée et son grand frère.

Et pourtant ce jour-là, il n'avait cessé de la scruter, ne la quittant jamais des yeux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. En y repensant, Anne aurait dû le remarquer. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à sa plus grande surprise.

Elle croyait ses larmes épuisées avec tout ce qu'elle avait pleuré plus tôt dans la journée.

L'après-midi de ce jour-là :

« Je pars chasser, mon amour. Cerf ou sanglier ? » Le ton d'Athos était léger, amoureux.

« Pourquoi pas du lapin ? »

« Hm, je vois que l'élue de mon cœur a bon goût. Tu auras ce que tu désires, pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

Athos l'embrassa. Anne sourit et murmura : « Je t'aime. »

Le compte lui sourit en retour et répondit sur le même ton : « Moi aussi. »

Catherine, la fiancée de Thomas, les rejoignit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas s'approcha et le couple lui sourit.

L'air gêné, il prit la parole.

« Je euh… Pardon mais je ne me sens pas très bien, allez-y sans moi. »

Athos sourit plus largement encore.

« Mon très cher frère. Toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois ? Catherine te remplacera, je crois que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Catherine acquiesça et ce fut au tour d'Anne de dire quelque chose.

« Cela tombe bien que vous vous absteniez de chasser, je craignais de me retrouver seule dans cette grande demeure. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Cela sera un plaisir pour moi de vous tenir compagnie. »

Sur ce, Anne et Thomas saluèrent Catherine et Athos, et se retirèrent dans la grande maison.

Thomas se précipita vers une des grandes fenêtres dès qu'ils atteignirent le salon le plus proche. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que les cavaliers soient hors de vue.

Alors il se tourna vers Anne, qui attendait patiemment que le jeune homme propose une occupation, n'ayant pas trop d'idées elle-même.

Thomas s'approcha, lentement, mais sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

Anne était dans l'incompréhension totale, et quand elle leva les yeux vers Thomas, elle prit peur. Une étrange lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux ciels. Une étincelle malsaine qui fit ressentir à la brune une sensation glaçante de danger imminent.

Elle se rappela son enfance dans la rue, ce à quoi elle avait parfois assisté. La lueur dans le regard de ces hommes qui déshabillaient et violaient des femmes de tous âges à même le pavé.

Cette lueur, elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier. Cette lueur, c'était la même qui habitait en ce moment même les yeux de Thomas.

Alors elle comprit avec horreur qu'elle devait fuir. Mais c'était bien trop tard. Thomas lui attrapa les poignets et les lia avec une corde qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

Quand la jeune femme voulu crier, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et eut un rictus malsain.

« Tu te souviens, je suis allé à Paris il y a quelques jours. Tu ne devineras jamais tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Ou peut-être que tu te doutes de ce dont je parle ? » Il y avait une sonorité de danger dans le ton calme qu'employait Thomas. Comme si quelque chose était sur le point d'exploser.

Les yeux d'Anne s'agrandirent alors que l'horreur s'insinuait froidement dans ses veines. La brune savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le frère de son mari. Pourtant, elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, tu ne vois pas ? Tes yeux disent le contraire. Alors comme ça, tu es une fille des rues ? » Il la frappa soudainement dans les côtes. Anne gémit, mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

« Une voleuse ?! » Un coup de pied.

« Une menteuse ?! » Un autre. Et encore un.

Les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

« Une traitresse… » Le ton était soudainement accusateur, et promettait bien des souffrances.

Thomas s'agenouilla et prit violemment le visage d'Anne entre ses mains.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit les larmes de la jeune fille couler.

« Oh… Je vais te donner une raison de pleurer moi tu vas voir… Parles-en à mon frère et ce sera ta dernière action avant de mourir ! Et bien sûr, si tu te débats, ou que tu tentes d'obtenir de l'aide de qui que ce soit, je risquerais de divulguer tes secrets par mégarde… »

Il garda le silence un instant.

« Et je tuerai aussi cette servante que tu sembles apprécier… Marie. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de menace, il commença à la déshabiller, son sourire se faisant plus vicieux, et ses yeux plus brillants, au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme perdait espoir.

Le bruit des sabots se fit entendre au dehors. Thomas se leva, donna un coup de pied à la femme en larmes tout en se rhabillant, puis quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Anne paniqua de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les chevaux approchaient.

Puis elle repensa aux menaces de Thomas, au doux et innocent Thomas qui n'était qu'un masque. Elle repensa à Athos.

/ Par amour pour lui. /

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements alors que son mari entrait dans la demeure.

Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où il la demandait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il se retourna et que son visage devînt inquiet, faisant disparaître son sourire, elle se força à le lui rendre, souriant du mieux qu'elle put.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Anne ? »

« Non, tout va bien, mon amour »

« On dirait que tu as pleuré. »

Athos est intelligent et observateur, comment avait-elle put l'oublier ? Que dire ? Que dire ?!

« J'ai lu un roman d'amour triste. L'homme mourrait à la chasse à la fin. J'étais inquiète pour toi ! »

Athos sourit doucement, vint à elle et l'embrassa. Anne dut résister à son corps qui cherchait à s'enfuir, se souvenant trop bien des lèvres de Thomas qui s'étaient écrasées au même endroit peu de temps auparavant.

« Tout va bien maintenant, rassure-toi. Vous êtes-vous bien amusés avec Thomas ? »

« Oui ! très bien ! »

/ Par amour pour lui. /

Retour au présent : 

Anne regarda par la fenêtre, dans la vaine tentative de chasser ses larmes.

Un sanglot lui échappa et, paniquée, elle se tourna vers Athos en priant de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Un doux ronflement prit la place du silence tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Le visage paisible de son mari endormit la rassura.

Elle se força à ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, se concentrant sur Athos, sur son amour pour lui.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, elle fut enfin gagnée par un sommeil sans rêve.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Un avis ne coûte rien et fait toujours très plaisir :)**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, je poste le prochain dans une semaine, ou avant, je ne sais jamais si je vais résister XD si vous insistez assez, c'est sûr que je ne tiendrai pas XD**

 **(jsuis faible, mais chut... c'est un secret !)**


	2. Marie

Une jeune fille de 15 ou 16 ans à peine gisait sur le sol de l'écurie, les yeux écarquillés et vitreux, le visage plus pâle que la mort, les cheveux qu'Anne avait tant de plaisir à brosser désormais sales et boueux.

« Marie… Marie qu'ai-je fait ? Je… Je t'ai tuée… Je… Oh pardon ! Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie ! Il m'avait dit que ça te soignerait ! Il m'avait dit… Pardon ! » La voix d'Anne se brisa.

Anne, à genoux, la tête entre ses mains, des ruisseaux de larmes dévalant son visage, n'en avait rien à faire de la saleté du sol de l'écurie sur sa robe claire. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les conséquences de ses actes.

Marie. Morte.

Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient. Le cri strident qui suivit ne l'atteignit pas. Les beaux yeux bleus de Marie étaient vides de vie par sa faute, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle mériterait de mourir pour ça. Pourquoi personne ne venait la tuer ?

Sa douleur était si grande. Marie. Marie était morte.

Les pas de plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent rapidement. Ah, ils venaient enfin la tuer.

Anne ferma les yeux, se forçant à repenser à cette si belle journée, celle des fleurs bleues.

« Anne ? »

/Athos ? /

« Anne tu m'entends ? Laissez-moi passer ! »

/Il n'est pas censé être à Paris ? /

Une main agrippa l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Anne ! »

« A-Athos ? »

« Qui l'a tuée ? » La voix du compte était grondante, menaçante.

« Non… »

« Ça va aller, je tuerai le responsable, tout ira bien mon amour, alors dis-moi, qui l'a tuée ? »

« Non… C'est m-moi Athos. »

Un silence effroyable suivit.

« Toi quoi ? »

 _Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas le croire. C'était juste impossible. Sa femme ? Sa douce et parfaite femme ? Tuer Marie ? Marie, la servante qu'elle traitait comme une amie, dont elle tressait et brossait les cheveux durant le temps libre de la petite ? Non, jamais elle n'aurait fait cela. Jamais._

N'est-ce pas ?

« C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. » La voix d'Anne était absente, mais résignée en même temps.

 _Et au fond, au fond Athos ressenti toute la douleur et la culpabilité qui bouillonnaient dans le cœur de sa femme. Et pourtant…_

La main quitta son épaule.

Anne ferma les yeux, terrorisée, emplie de douleur pure, mais résignée.

/Je ne mérite pas plus que cela. /

« Anne. » La voix laissait entendre une certaine douleur.

D'une voix enrouée, elle répondit « Oui, Athos ? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu l'avoir tuée ? Je ne vois pas de sang. Je ne vois aucune blessure. C'est à cause du médicament que tu lui as donné, celui que je t'avais donné quand tu avais attrapé froid ? »

« Oui… » Une étincelle d'espoir apparut en Anne, mais celle-ci se dépêcha de l'éteindre.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Ou alors quelqu'un a échangé les flacons. Ma chérie, ne pense jamais une telle chose de toi ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu lui donnais et tu n'as clairement rien fait pour lui nuire, tu voulais la soigner. »

Athos releva sa femme et l'attira dans ses bras, faisant face au petit attroupement composé de la servante survivante, et des deux serviteurs, ainsi que de son frère et sa fiancée, Catherine. Il leur adressa un regard lourd de menaces quand il vit leur mine douteuse, voire haineuse et accusatrice pour son frère et sa future belle-sœur.

« Je vais la ramener à ses parents moi-même et les aider à l'enterrer. Je leur demanderai s'ils connaissent des ennemis à leur fille. »

Anne ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Catherine se retira silencieusement après avoir lancé un dernier regard discret et assassin à Anne.

* * *

Quand Athos quitta la demeure, Thomas entraina Anne jusque dans la cave. Pendant qu'il la déshabillait, elle ne cessait de pleurer.

« Je n'ai rien fait, alors pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu te débats bien trop à mon goût, et puis ma très chère fiancée trouve la vision de tes larmes délicieuse… »

« Non… »

« Oh que si. D'ailleurs c'est très plaisant de tuer. La voir avaler le mauvais médicament puis convulser sur le sol crasseux… C'était exaltant ! J'ai envie de recommencer rien qu'en te racontant. Elle me suppliait tu sais… Elle me suppliait de l'aider mais… Je ne bougeais pas, et je lui ai souris. »

Anne souhaitait qu'il la ferme. Elle souhaitait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure et implore sa pitié.

La plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver désormais, c'était qu'elle se réveille et que tout ceci n'ai qu'été ce que cela paraissait être : un cauchemar.

Mais ce n'en était pas un.

C'était la réalité.

Thomas avait fini de la déshabiller.

Il faisait froid.

« Déshabille-moi et plie-toi au moindre de mes désirs. Tu n'es qu'une putain des rues, même pas humaine ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt te tuer. »

Il faisait nuit quand Thomas revint chercher Anne. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était remonté en l'enfermant dans la cave, et elle avait froid et soif.

« Sors de là salope. Ne pense même pas à gaspiller de la nourriture en la mettant dans ta poubelle de bouche. »

Anne courut jusqu'à la porte, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée à destination, complètement essoufflée, elle referma pourtant la porte le plus doucement possible. Les battements de son cœur lui semblaient assourdissants et le monde lui donnait la nauséeuse impression de tourner et tanguer autour d'elle.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, le dos contre la porte et les yeux fermés.

Une unique et brûlante larme roula sur sa joue.

Un léger bruit retentit dans le silence de la pièce et elle ouvrit les yeux, puis les écarquilla d'horreur face à ce qu'elle vit.

Athos. Athos était réveillé.

Il la regardait, l'air peu sûr de quoi faire ou comment réagir. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche et, d'une voix grave, ne dis qu'un mot.

« Anne. »

« Rendors-toi mon amour, j'arrive, j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar et me suis levée pour marcher. »

« La vérité, Anne. »

« C'est la vérité ! » Son cœur couvrait le son de ses paroles.

« Je ne me suis jamais endormi, tu n'es jamais venue te coucher et tu as raté le déjeuner et le dîner. »

La panique commença à s'emparer de la jeune femme, qui tentait de regarder partout sauf dans les yeux sombres de son amour.

« Je… J'avais besoin de temps pour Marie. » La lumière de la lune suffisait pour remarquer l'expression de plus en plus sombre et grave d'Athos.

« Et où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu ? » Anne senti avec effroi la colère d'Athos monter.

« Je-je ne sais pas. Jenepeuxpasteledire. »

« Ah oui ? Tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne peux pas ? »

La fureur dans le ton d'Athos fit trembler Anne. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, alors elle se glissa dans un coin d'ombre, le plus éloigné d'Athos que possible, tentant désespérément de retenir ses larmes.

La réponse d'Anne ne venant pas, Athos continua, agressif.

« Bon. Avec qui étais-tu alors ? »

« Personne. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu fuyais quelqu'un quand tu es entrée. »

« Je n'étais avec personne ! »

« Menteuse ! Pourquoi tu me mens comme ça ! Tu me trompe ?!

« Non… Athos… » Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle. Son cœur coulait. Athos pensait vraiment cela d'elle ?

« TAIS-TOI ! Tes vêtements sont tout débraillés et ton rouge à lèvre est tellement effacé que je peux le constater même à la lumière de la lune ! »

Anne senti des flots brûlants jaillir de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire ! Elle allait se faire tuer si elle le lui disait. Pas par Thomas, non… Par Athos, quand ce dernier apprendra tous ses secrets.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en supplie. » Sa voix était si faible que ce fut à peine si Athos la perçue.

Mais toute la souffrance exprimée dans ces quelques mots, transpirant dans la voix, criant dans les larmes de sa femme, lui brisa le cœur.

Il bondit hors du lit et se précipita auprès d'Anne, la culpabilité se répandant comme du poison dans ses veines.

« Pardonne-moi… Non non non ne pleure-pas… Ne pleure plus. Je suis là… Pardon. »

« Athos. » Anne ne put empêcher ses larmes de redoubler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » Gronda Athos.

Anne n'eut pas la force de mentir encore une fois.

Athos prit son silence pour une confirmation. Il la releva doucement et alla l'assoir sur le lit. Il partit chercher des bougies.

Anne se perdit dans ses pensées immédiatement, paniquant intérieurement. Athos savait que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal !

Combien de temps avant qu'il ne découvre pour son petit frère ?!

C'est ce moment qu'Athos choisit pour poser une bougie sur la table de nuit et tendre la main vers Anne pour la poser sur son épaule.

Elle sursauta. Il s'arrêta en plein geste, et son expression laissait amplement voir sa douleur. Il ne dit rien cependant, et bougea plus doucement.

Avec une extrême tendresse, ses mains enlevèrent délicatement un habit après l'autre.

Il eut une exclamation d'horreur étouffée à la vue de tous les bleus qui couvraient le dos de sa si tendre épouse. Épouse qui pleurait doucement et tressaillit quand il effleura l'un de ses bleus.

« Qui ? » Sa voix se voulait douce, mais faisait bien plus penser au grondement d'un lion.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Sa voix était brisée par les sanglots et la souffrance.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me ferais tuer sinon. Il fera en sorte que je meure. »

« Je te protégerai ! » La détermination dans la voix de son mari réchauffa et poignarda le cœur d'Anne en même temps.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas. Il fera en sorte que je meure d-de ta main. »

« Jamais je ne te tuerai… Anne… » Souffla Athos, effaré et cherchant désespérément le regard de sa femme, qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol ou les draps.

« Quand tu sauras… Si. »

La silhouette qui avait l'oreille contre la porte en avait assez entendu. Elle s'éloigna silencieusement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. 

**oOoOoOo**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pense-vous ? Vous savez c'est important pour l'auteur de recueillir des avis, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous voulez la suite, une review me ferait vraiment plaisir !**


	3. Thomas

Salut salut ! Je suis désolée du retard, et je plaide coupable... J'avais oublié... Je suis vraiment désolée ! Ma seule défense est que j'avais pas mal de devoirs dans mes matières principales... Bref. Je posterai le chapitre 4 sans faute le week-end prochain !

Oh et si vous savez pas quoi faire de votre temps, il y a une bonne série, Lucifer... J'ai l'impression de faire de la pub XDDD Nan mais j'adore proposer des séries aux gens ^^" bref.

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous arrivez à la fin du chapitre, puis vous remontez le temps en même temps qu'Anne se remémore les faits, et vous comprenez comment les choses ont escaladé jusqu'à en arriver... eh bien... à ça.**

Et oui, c'est construit comme un épisode de série. Mais désolée, il fallait que ce chapitre ait une construction particulière, et cette technique et simple et efficace et je ne sais pas si je la réutiliserai ou non... à vous d'en décider.

 **oOoOoOo**

La dague lui glissa des mains tandis que l'horreur de son geste lui parvenait.

Une servante hurla. Les deux serviteurs l'agrippèrent chacun d'un côté.

Anne ne se débattit pas. Elle regardait le sang, le rouge sombre tachant le clair de leurs vêtements. Elle devrait être morte, et lui vivant. Elle aurait dû mourir, mais tua pour la vie de son amour, et elle allait vivre pour voir la haine dans les yeux de la seule personne à laquelle elle tienne. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, alors elle ne bougea pas.

Mais quand Athos arriva, guidé par une Catherine folle de rage et de désespoir, son cœur coula.

Et maintenant, Catherine parlait à Athos, encore et encore, mais Anne n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait que cette vipère allait déverser ses mensonges sur son mari. Elle savait qu'elle y glisserait la vérité sur le passé d'Anne pour que cette dernière soit incapable de contredire ses tromperies.

Et finalement, Athos prononça sa sentence.

« Vous serez pendue demain matin. »

Le désespoir, qui dansait autour d'elle depuis ce jour de chasse où Thomas avait révélé son vrai visage, l'étouffa soudainement, tandis qu'Athos s'éloignait lentement.

« Athos ! Il a essayé d'abuser de moi ! Athos je… Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me protéger. »

/Pour te protéger. Mais je ne te ferai jamais le mal de te dire cette vérité. /

Athos s'arrêta un instant, et elle vit son dos se vouter. Mais il ne se retourna pas, et les deux hommes qui la tenaient fermement l'emmenèrent aux cachots, sous les ordres de Catherine.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, se remémorant malgré elle ces deux derniers mois.

 **Deux mois plus tôt :**

Après sa nuit blanche passée à satisfaire la curiosité grondante d'Athos en évitant de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule indice sur l'identité de l'agresseur, Athos avait voulu passer la matinée au lit, et pas pour dormir. Anne avait alors eu un accès de terreur, ce qui fit comprendre à Athos l'ampleur des dégâts causés par l'agresseur, qui qu'il soit. De peur que sa rage terrifie encore plus Anne, le comte était alors sorti, laissant sa femme roulée en boule dans un coin du lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes Anne se reprit, et quitta la pièce à son tour pour se diriger vers la cuisine, elle était affamée.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle surprit une conversation entre deux voix chuchotées et furieuses.

« Athos cherche activement le coupable, tu dois la faire taire ! »

« Non Catherine ! Ce serait bien trop risqué. »

« Bien sûr que non, il suffit d'accuser la bonne. »

« J'ai une bien meilleure idée. J'adore voir Anne souffrir, comme tu le sais, et Athos n'est qu'une gêne. Je veux hériter de ce domaine et il le dénigre et est bien trop bon avec les paysans. »

« Tu veux le… » Le murmure qui était pure malveillance auparavant, hésitait désormais entre l'horreur et l'excitation.

« Oui. Le tuer, lui ôter sa misérable vie, obtenir ce qui me reviendra de droit quand son corps sera froid et dévoré par les vers. » Et celui-ci se délectait de chaque syllabe, faisait rouler chaque mot comme s'il était une friandise particulièrement délicieuse.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Anne aperçut Catherine vers le contenu d'une fiole dans le vin d'Athos.

Une fois la femme partie, Anne s'empressa de jeter le contenu du verre par la fenêtre. Le soir venu, quand Anne jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, elle put voir que l'herbe avait jauni là où le liquide sombre avait pénétré le sol.

Le lendemain, Thomas entraîna Anne dans la cave et la frappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle jure d'envoyer Athos sur une fausse piste. Quand il la laissa quitter la pièce, il murmura à la jeune femme tremblante :

« S'il me faut te tuer pour l'atteindre, je ne m'en priverai pas. »

Et Anne pensa :

/ Je t'en empêcherai, même une fois morte. /

Sa douleur était présente, mais heureusement enterrée sous le stress et l'adrénaline de chaque instant. Elle ne craignait donc pas qu'Athos remarque cet incident.

Mais le soir venu, Anne n'envoya pas son mari sur une fausse piste. Ni le soir suivant, et la semaine qui suivit non plus.

Un mois et demi plus tard, Anne avait empêché trois tentatives d'empoisonnement et dit au cuisinier de ne donner à personne l'autorisation de toucher aux plats d'Athos.

L'avant-veille, elle avait constaté la disparition d'une dague dans l'armurerie.

Et la veille… Elle suivait discrètement Thomas, le voyant errer depuis plusieurs minutes dans la demeure. Il avait l'air tendu, ou peut-être était-ce de l'impatience. Athos lisait dans le salon, seul depuis que la bonne avait fini de nettoyer le sol, une ou deux minutes plus tôt.

Thomas se dirigeait justement vers cette pièce désormais, quand Anne, non loin derrière lui, le vit sortir la dague manquante.

Elle paniqua quand il s'arrêta et amorça un mouvement pour se retourner, et finit par se cacher derrière un mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de calmer sa respiration. Mais elle n'étouffa que difficilement un cri d'horreur quand elle entendit les deux portes de la pièce se fermer brutalement et à l'unisson.

La voix de Thomas s'éleva dans le lourd silence.

« Alors comme ça, en plus d'être un monstre des rues, tu es une espionne ? » La voix était douce comme du poison, et rappela à Anne le grondement d'un orage qui se rapproche.

« Que devrions-nous faire mon amour ? »

La voix de Catherine était trainante, elle semblait s'amuser.

« Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'aimerais bien voir un peu plus de terreur sur son visage. »

« Eh bien alors… Racontons lui ce que nous allons lui faire… »

Anne releva bravement la tête. S'ils comptaient s'en prendre à elle, qu'ils le fassent.

« Je parle d'Athos, évidemment. » Catherine s'était rapprochée et la fixait, arborant un sourire carnassier.

Une panique sans nom se déversa soudainement dans les veine de la jeune femme.

« Non. Non laissez-le. Faites-moi ce que vous voulez mais laissez-le. »

« Oh… Tu as entendu chéri ? »

« Tout ce que nous voulons… »

Thomas s'approcha un peu plus d'Anne. Un sentiment de répulsion intense prit possession de la poitrine de la brune, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Occupons-nous d'elle puis tuons Athos. » Déclara Catherine, soudainement sèche.

Anne le sait, c'est à cet instant, à cet instant précis, qu'elle bascula. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Elle laissa Thomas se rapprocher encore et poser les mains sur elle. Elle glissa furtivement l'une des siennes dans la poche contenant la dague, la sortit, et le poignarda avec, lui, le petit frère de son mari.

Thomas glapit, Catherine hurla.

Le jeune homme tomba à genou, et sa fiancée se précipita vers lui pour l'allonger. Une rivière, puis un lac de carmin se forma, tachant leurs vêtements, alourdissant leurs tissus, emplissant l'air d'une odeur métallique et macabre.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Thomas était mort.

Sa fiancée releva un visage plein de haine et de larmes vers Anne.

« J'aurais pu devenir comtesse. Il était ma clé ! Tu vas mourir pour ça. »

Et Anne n'en douta pas.

Catherine courut chercher Athos, hurlant son nom dans toute la maison.

Anne resta plantée là.

La dague glissa de ses mains tandis que l'horreur de son geste lui parvenait.

…

« Vous serez pendue demain matin. » 

**oOoOoOo**

 **Une ptite review ?  
ça m'encourage à continuer et j'oublierai beaucoup moins facilement !  
**

 ***a l'étrange impression de faire du chantage...***

 **o:)**


	4. Anne

Salut salut ! **JE SUIS DESOLEE DU RETARD !** Pour ma défense, j'étais à l'hôpital, et les conséquences ont été que même une fois sortie je n'ai eu que peu de temps...voilà voilà... désolée et **bonne lecture** , n'oubliez pas que **vos avis comptent énormément pour moi !**

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, seulement une heure après le lever du soleil, un homme venant du village vint la chercher. Il avait le visage fermé et triste, et il leva vers elle des yeux larmoyants.

Un instant, Anne crut qu'il allait lui ouvrir et simplement la laisser partir.

Mais ce n'était qu'un espoir fou et vain sortit tout droit de son esprit torturé.

Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine quand l'homme, qui s'avéra être le forgeron du village, l'emmena jusqu'au chêne auquel elle sera pendue. Chaque pas était un peu plus long et dur à faire, comme si elle mourrait un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru vers cet arbre.

Cet arbre et ce cavalier.

Athos.

Son regard, car elle le croisa dès qu'elle fut assez proche, était brûlant de haine et glacé de mépris dans le même temps. C'était exactement le genre de regard qu'Athos réservait aux marchands d'esclaves, ou bien à ceux qui traitent les femmes comme des objets.

Anne ne valait donc pas mieux qu'eux aux yeux d'Athos désormais.

/ Je ne veux pas mieux qu'eux tout court. /

Et alors Anne voulut mourir.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle considérait cette possibilité. Lors de sa jeunesse dans les rues, durant les périodes particulièrement difficiles, elle y avait pensé. Mais elle avait toujours eu cet espoir d'une vie meilleure, cette petite étincelle tout au fond d'elle qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre, qui refusait d'abandonner le combat. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. L'étincelle avait rendu l'âme.

Athos l'avait éteinte d'un simple regard.

En cet instant, toute sa vie, tous ses espoirs, tout ce qui avait un jour fait son bonheur, avait été réduit en cendres fumantes qui semblaient la narguer.

Athos la brulait de l'intérieur, la consumant de son regard haineux.

Le forgeron restait silencieux mais l'aura de sa tristesse aggravait la douleur déjà insupportable d'Anne.

Et Anne souffrait. Bien des choses la faisaient souffrir, mais deux d'entre elles étaient absolument insurmontables : La première était qu'Athos allait être laissé seul avec Catherine. La deuxième était qu'Anne ne pouvait rien lui avouer.

Enfin si, techniquement, elle pouvait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée désormais, pour supporter d'être à nouveau traitée de menteuse.

Anne fut interrompue dans ses pensées sombres par une voix bien connue, et bienvenue dans son cœur.

« M'as-tu aussi menti sur notre amour ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Non, ne dis rien. Catherine m'a déjà tout expliqué. Je voulais voir si tu étais capable de mentir jusqu'à ta mort. Apparemment oui. As-tu au moins un cœur ? »

Le ton calme traduisait cependant tout la colère et la haine du compte, mais Anne put aussi sentir toute la douleur que ces mots dissimulaient, et sa seule envie fut que cet enfer cesse. Quoique, même l'enfer serait mieux que de subir ceci, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus. C'était trop.

Une sensation d'étouffement la paralysa, remontant dans sa poitrine, empoisonnant l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons.

Et le monde perdit ses couleurs.

/ J'ai trop mal/

Le forgeron la fit monter dans la charrette.

/ Si seulement il pouvait me croire. J'aurais pu l'avertir. /

Le villageois lui passa la corde autour du cou et descendit de la charrette.

/ Si seulement je ne lui avais jamais menti. /

Le forgeron tourna la tête vers Athos, qui hocha la sienne.

/ Que cela cesse. /

La charrette se déroba sous ses pieds. La corde se resserra brutalement sur elle dans une douleur atroce alors que ses pieds cherchaient par réflexe un appui dans le vide.

/Que la mort me délivre ! /

Il y eut un mouvement au-dessus d'elle et elle tomba à terre.

Sonnée, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, désormais assise dans l'herbe mouillée. Elle vit un cavalier s'éloignant au galop, et le visage inquiet du forgeron entra dans son champ de vision.

Confuse, Anne tenta de faire le point.

/ Je suis vivante ? /

Une rage folle et bouillonnante s'empara d'elle.

« Je voulais mourir ! » hurla-t-elle.

Ou plutôt tenta-t-elle d'hurler. Car la corde l'avait gravement blessée à la gorge et que le forgeron tentait désespérément de nouer un bandage autour de son cou, malgré le fait qu'Anne bouge bien trop pour lui. Bien-sûr, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'aidait et ne la tuait pas, elle devint très calme, bien que son regard noir annonce toute la colère qui allait s'abattre sur son sauveur.

Le forgeron la fit monter sur son cheval et l'emmena jusqu'à la ferme de sa cousine. Arrivée là-bas, Anne décida qu'elle avait désormais assez d'énergie pour réprimander le forgeron.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

/ Il pensait bien faire. /

Le lendemain matin, le villageois revint, l'aida à changer ses pansements, et lui conseilla de partir pour Paris avant que le Comte ne la trouve.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le forgeron fronça les sourcils face à la question imprévue de la jeune femme. Il pensait qu'elle savait que le meilleur endroit pour se cacher en France était Paris.

« Parce que- »

« Non je veux dire… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? »

« Parce que c'était injuste. »

« Mais ça ne l'était pas ! J'ai vraiment tué Thomas. »

Anne ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi sauf la vérité. Mais l'homme l'arrêta dans son élan, le visage sombre.

« Non. Ne vous fatiguez pas à mentir. Je sais. »

« Vous… Vous savez ? » Articula difficilement Anne d'une voix blanche.

L'expression de son sauveur se fit plus sombre encore.

« Tout. »

/ Il sait. Il sait ! Que vais-je faire !? Et si Athos l'apprend ?! /

« Rassurez-vous, je ne dirai rien. »

La jeune femme respira à nouveau normalement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son manque d'oxygène, tant la nouvelle l'avait paniquée.

Le forgeron reprit.

« Il voulait tuer Athos. Il comptait vous tuer aussi bien que je n'ai pas l'impression que cela vous importe beaucoup. Mais pire que cela, depuis des il vous… Il… » Anne le coupa d'un souffle.

« Ne le dîtes pas. » L'homme parut soulagé.

« D'accord. Mais comprenez bien que cet homme méritait de mourir, plus que tout autre. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Pour Marie. Ma petite Marie… » La voix du villageois se brisa.

« C'était votre fille ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux paires d'yeux emplis de larmes.

L'homme répondit difficilement.

« Non, c'était ma nièce, mais je l'ai aimée comme si elle était mon enfant. »

« Elle est la fille que j'aurai rêvé d'avoir… »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, comme prêts à se prendre dans les bras pour partager leur peine face à leur perte commune, mais Anne se détourna.

« Je dois partir. »

« Je vais vous préparer Orage. Vous verrez, c'est une bonne bête, malgré son air menaçant. »

Le forgeron s'éloigna vers l'écurie, rapidement suivit par Anne.

Quand elle aperçut le cheval, grand, noir, imposant et bruyant elle comprit immédiatement le côté 'menaçant' de sa future monture.

« Vous êtes bien certain qu'il est dressé ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'étalon remuer quand le villageois lui posa une selle sur le dos.

Le forgeron hocha la tête.

« C'est vraiment une bonne bête, et j'espère que cet étalon est assez impressionnant pour éloigner qui que ce soit de malveillant que vous pourriez rencontrer. Si vous le traitez bien, il vous en sera reconnaissant, soyez-en sûre. »

Un frêle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Anne.

Il sella Orage et le mena devant l'écurie, où elle attendait. Il la fit monter sur l'étalon et elle fit quelques aller-retours au pas pour s'habituer. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les chevaux après tout, et elle espérait vraiment réussir à bien s'entendre avec Orage, elle avait besoin de lui.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna, se souvenant soudainement de quelque chose.

« Je ne connais pas votre nom. »

« Tant mieux. Il vous sera ainsi plus facile de m'oublier et d'enterrer cette vie à jamais. »

« Alors adieu, mon sauveur anonyme. » elle fit pivoter Orage vers la route menant à Paris. « Je ne sais pas si j'espère vous revoir un jour ou non. »

Et elle s'éloigna au galop, sa dernière phrase emportée par le vent et atterrissant dans l'oreille du forgeron comme un mirage incertain.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre ?**

 **La prochaine fois, on fera un bond dans le temps de quelques années pour enfin s'attaquer au début de la saison 1 ! Vous aurez peut être (pas directement) le point de vue d'Aramis au bout d'un moment, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
